


Kiss It Better

by Icylightning



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Good Dad Owen Strand, Hurt TK, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Carlos, Worried Owen Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: TK wakes up in the middle of the night to feel an immense pain in his stomach. Luckily Owen and Carlos are there to help him.Aka shameless TK whump.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 18
Kudos: 268
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this new one shot on Tarlos. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The clock struck three at night when TK woke up to feel uneasy. He scrunched his face as mild pain thumped in his stomach. The boy tried to breathe through it for few minutes waiting for the pain to subside but that never happened. When the pain increased, he wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach and curled into fetal position "Nnngh.." 

Phone buzzed beside him and he blindly reached for the device "Hello?" 

"Hey it's me Carlos. Sorry to call you so late but I wanted to remind you..." 

A pained whimper escaped from TK's lips before he could stop himself

"TK? Are you alright?" Carlos asked worriedly 

TK pressed his head on his pillow riding out another intense pain "Ye..Yeah..."

"You don't sound fine. What's going on?" Carlos was already reaching out for his jeans as he fired questions "Do I need to come? Are you not feeling well? Where's your Dad?" 

TK wanted to answer. He really tried but his stomach lurched and the phone slipped from his fingers. He threw the covers off him and ran towards the washroom with one hand clamped over his mouth. The boy bend over the toilet just in time to throw up the contents of his stomach 

When TK was done, he felt dizzy, sweaty and shaky. He swayed, hand reaching out to the sink for support. He thought the pain in his stomach would have gone by now but it had gotten only worse. Extreme fatigue was rolling over him in heavy, stiffling waves now and he was afraid to fall face first on the cold tiles

TK wrapped an arm around his stomach, breathing heavily and called out "Da...Dad!" his voice hoarse and weak "Dad!" 

Owen wasn't able to sleep so he was reading a book in his room when he heard his son's call. He frowned placing the book back on the side table and rushed out of his room "TK?" 

TK groaned trying hard not to let go of the sink, something that was keeping him from falling. Relief flooded in his chest when he heard footsteps "Dad" he croaked growing dizzier with each passing second

Owen pushed the door open and grasped TK's shoulders "TK what happened? Are you okay?" he frowned on seeing the pale look on his son's face

TK was so glad to see his father. He knew if his old man here, nothing bad was going to happen. He slumped forward and hugged his father who was alarmed at the amount of heat radiating from the boy. His large palm covered TK's neck confirming his doubt "Kid you're having very high fever" 

TK didn't have the energy to reply. He nestled his head wearily against Owen's shoulder and melted into the hug. He wanted to stay in his father's protective embrace for few more minutes but the pain in his stomach made itself noticeable. Suddenly he let out a low whimper and went slack in his father's arms 

Owen felt the sudden increase in TK's weight and worry flared in his chest "TK?" he tried to pull away but the boy only slumped further against him and within seconds the man was holding 210 lbs of dead weight "Shit!"

Owen adjusted the grip on his son so he wouldn't drop him and frowned when TK's head lolled limpy across his shoulder and came to rest beside his cheek "TK.. hey open your eyes son" he pressed a light kiss on his son's pale forehead and wrapped his arm more snugly around the boy's slender waist while cradled his neck with other so it wouldn't loll again "I got you kid" 

Owen manuvered the unconscious lad out of the washroom and laid him gently on the bed

"TK?"

Owen turned around to see Carlos standing at the door with worried expression "What are you doing here?" 

Carlos crossed the distance in two large steps, kneeling down next to TK "I called him.. he sounded like he was in pain... I was worried... sorry the door was open so I..." 

Owen nodded in understanding "It's okay" 

Carlos ran a hand on TK's hair "What's wrong with him?" 

Owen shook his head "I'm not sure but he's having a high fever" 

Carlos placed the back of his hand over TK's forehead, wincing at the overly warm temperature "Yeah he does feel hot" 

"I'm gonna get a washcloth and some fever reducers. Could you stay with him?" 

Carlos nodded grabbing TK's limp hand and stroking with his thumb "Ofcourse" he saw Owen leave and proceeded to pull a thin blanket and covered the boy

Not a minute later TK twitched a little and then began stirring catching Carlos's attention "Hey TK. It's me Carlos. Can you hear me?" 

TK's dark eyelashes fluttered as he tried to open his blurry eyes "Carlos? What.. happened? Where... What are you doing here?" he was half way up when Carlos pushed at his chest "Lay down TK. You're burning up" 

"I'm...fine" TK rasped and again tried to get up. This time Carlos carefully helped him into sitting position, catching the boy's head between his hands as it lolled to one side "You say fine? TK you can barely hold your head up" 

"Aaah!" TK replied with a hoarse scream when his stomach pain came back with full force. He doubled over in Carlos's arms who was having hard time holding him. The officer was on verge of freaking out , his own stomach twisting in queasy knots "TK what happened? What's hurting? Talk to me" 

Tears of pain rolled down TK's eyes as he gasped loudly "Sto..Stomach.. hurts..." 

Carlos frowned. Normal fevers or stomach flu don't cause this much pain. Something was definitely wrong with TK. He had to get him to hospital "Mr Strand!" he yelled and pulled his cell to call 911 

Owen rushed inside the room with few items "What happened? TK?" he dropped the tray on the side table and went over to his son who was writhing in pain "Son.. TK..." 

"Da...Dad" TK groaned pressing his head hard against Carlos's chest. He could feel a hand running on his back in smoothing circles trying to loose his tense muscles but still the pain was unbearable 

Owen's heart broke at the sight. He took TK's hand in his and squeezed it "I'm here kid. Dad's here. Just breathe. Everything is going to be okay" 

"I've called 911" informed Carlos tightening his hold on the boy who's breathing had now became irregular "We need to get him to hospital" 

Owen nodded squeezing his son's hand in comfort "Hang on kid" 

The ride to hospital was excruciating painful for TK. He kept screaming for the pain to stop all the while squeezing Carlos's hand in tight grip "Can't you give something to him for the pain?" asked Carlos not being able to see TK suffer so much

"We cannot give anything before we confirm the cause of his pain" replied an EMT doctor as he inserted an IV into TK's arm

Carlos wiped the tears off TK's eyes and ran a hand on his hair "Breathe TK... it's gonna be okay" 

TK whimpered again "Dad?" he asked in small voice and Carlos nodded kissing at the side if his head "Your Dad is following us. He'll be with you once we reach hospital"

TK didn't reply. He just wanted the pain to stop. Seconds later his eyes bacame heavy and he lost the battle against darkness that pulled him under.

FEW HOURS LATER

"My what bursted?" TK asked looking at the concern faces of the two men who now meant the world to him "I'm pretty sure nothing should bursting in my system"

Owen rolled his eyes but was glad his son was back to his sassy talks "Your appendix bursted kid. You had to undergo a surgery" 

TK shrugged wrapping an arm around his stomach "Yeah.. kinda feels weird and hurts too" Carlos gently lifted his from his stomach "Stop touching. The stiches are still fresh" 

TK smiled, visibly relaxing at the touch 

"You gave us quite the scare son. Probably gave me few grey hairs too" said Owen standing up from his chair "You know they hardly grow nowadays"

"Sorry Dad" TK spoke quietly feeling guilty for making them worry. Owen leaned down and pressed a kiss on TK's forehead "I'm just glad to see you're okay" he then looked at Carlos "Don't let him talk too much and make sure he takes proper rest. I'll leave you two alone" 

Carlos saw Owen leave and he adjusted the covers. TK caught his arm and smiled "Thank you for coming" 

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" replied Carlos with a smile of his own "Now go back to sleep" 

TK frowned

"What happened? Are you in pain? Should I call the doctor?" Carlos was half way up but TK caught his wrist "I need a kiss" 

Carlos raised his eyebrow "Seriously?" 

Carlos nodded 

"No!" 

"But I'm hurt!" TK whined

"My exact point" 

"I've got boo boo Carlos. Kiss it better" 

"Nope!" 

"Please?" 

"Not happening" 

"Pretty please?" 

"TK..."

"Moons and stars please?" 

"Will you stop it?" 

"C'mon Carlos just give me the damn kiss!" 

Silence

"Carl..." 

Carlos slammed his lips hard against TK's who moaned happily. Yeah he would be on a quick recovery road if Carlos continued to kiss it better. 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment....Moons and Stars please :-)))


End file.
